1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enclosures for electrical hardware, and more specifically, to a transfer switch having an easily removable weatherproof door and hood so as to permit both indoor and outdoor mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that homes and other structures connected to public utility power sources sometimes lose power due to service disruptions. Such service disruptions are often the result of inclement weather or load shedding by the utility company (rolling blackouts). Service disruptions are usually inconvenient to residents and occasionally can have fatal consequences. As a result, many homeowners utilize fuel powered generators to supply their home's power needs during service interruptions.
A transfer switch connected to both a home's main load center and a generator is used to switch between utility based power and generator power. When service from utility based power is disrupted, a transfer switch acts to transfer the main load center from connectivity with utility based power to generator based power. Transfer switches may operate automatically or manually.
Local building codes in a minority of jurisdictions require that transfer switches be located outside of a home's interior. As transfer switches contain numerous components that must remain dry and free from contact with other unwanted substances, transfer switches installed on the outside of a home's interior must be housed in an enclosure that will protect the switch from exposure to the elements. As only a minority of homeowners are required to install transfer switches on the outside of the home's interior, most manufacturers of transfer switches do not offer for sale a weatherproof transfer switch. However, at an additional cost to the homeowner, prior art accessory kits containing additional enclosure structures for transfer switches are available for purchase. Once purchased, the homeowner may install the enclosure structures onto the transfer switch.
One disadvantage seen in the aforementioned accessory enclosure kits found in the prior art is that the user of such kits must separately purchase the kit on special order from the manufacturer, often at great expense. Another disadvantage of such kits is that the user must install the kits onto the transfer switch, often requiring the user to physically alter the switch housing to accommodate the enclosure structures of the kit.